metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nintendo Land
Battle Mii Does Battle Mii deserve its own page too? 'Cause both Nintendo Land and Battle Mii are cameo games. I do understand that Battle Mii was only a demo, but there aren't any other articles on full titles with cameos (correct me if I'm wrong) like Tetris DS. Also, I need to find something to do XD FangSylux 09:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :This is not a cameo, it is one of the featured game modes. (Like in Tetris DS.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) 3 Pt. System I'm not too experienced with the precedent for cameos, and I understand the rules for this sort of thing have been heavily debated in the past, but does this really follow the three point system? --Mr. Anon 23:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Probably not. However, I advie that we wait until the game comes out to see if anything more significant surfaces, because I can NEVER get creating over deleted pages right. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 00:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The problem is that if we keep the article before details are revealed, then readers might speculate and get the wrong idea of the game. We can always restore what we have right now if more Metroid-related minigames are announced. But first let's hear some more opinions. --Mr. Anon 01:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :A logo was revealed, showing Samus' helmet, meaning it has a minigame. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Still, until we have hard details, anything we write is speculation, no? Mr. Anon 01:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Currently, the article seems to be "there are some Metroid-related statues that appear", which are essentially cameos. In Smash Bros at least, the Metroid series played a large role. Mr. Anon 01:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::The article is missing the image of the Samus helmet icon representing a mini-game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added. That pretty much confirmed the existence of a Metroid minigame. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but other than that, the statues and icon, does this fit under the 3 pt. system? --Mr. Anon 02:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Do the math, twelve minigames total, one metroid. A twelfth of the game is about Metroid. That is basically the same as Brawl. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) For the record, it satisfies two of the points. It is metroid related, and it is major. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) All right. Good thing I waited, then... THE LAZY ADMIN SAVES THE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 02:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :And before I hear "unnotable" it sounds like they are making this out to be the new Wii Sports (not necessarily bundled but still). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't refer to these as minigames, but maybe subgames or a short game collection. They aren't like Mario Party or Wii Party, they are like the games in Wii Sports Resort. (Some consisting of multiple single-player and multiplayer levels.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 08:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) F-Zero Is there going to be an F-Zero attraction? I miss that game SO much... User:Sylux X 14:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. My understanding is that the GamePad player has some kind of control over the obstacles on the track. I think it is competitive, but I could be wrong... ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yay! They better make another F-Zero game... :User:Sylux X 17:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Connectors on the Ship While the connectors on the left side of the ship are definitely composite video input, the connectors on the right are not component. Among other things, the colors are too light, and component video is typically in the order Green/Blue/Red (for YPbPr). It's more likely that the right-side connectors are PC audio connectors, which are pink for microphone, light green for speakers, and light blue for line in. ---GerbilSoft (talk) 02:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC)